Nobody til you
by Daphne Potter
Summary: Songfic, muy lindo....Nadie antes que tu me hubiera podido hacer sentir de esta manera...total hhr, esta chiquito, no es mucha molestia entrar y leerlo, jeje


**Hola, aqui les traigo este songfic, la canción se llama Nobody til you es de Lindsay Lohan, que me parecio tenia una letra preciosa y muy aplicable al H/hr, bueno ya no los aburro mas y espero sus reviews.**

I never walked on water  
Never saw a reason to be going out that far  
I never found a star and made a wish  
But now the sky is listening to my heart

El nunca se habia sentido un chico especial ni nada por el estilo, no obstante toda la gente hablaba maravillas de el, y todo por ser el chico que vivio, era cierto que se habia enfrentado a Voldemort algunas veces, pero le molestaba que todos lo admiraran por eso, ademas el no queria admiracion, el queria y necesitaba cariño, pues habia estado privado de el desde que era un bebe, ese era su mayor deso, y parecia que al fin el cielo estaba dispuesto a darselo pues le habia mandado un angel, si un angel, eso era lo que para el ella significaba, esa chica su mejor amiga, la unica que le habia dado cariño en su vida, que se le habia acercado desinteresadamente

They can break me, make me  
If they want they can chase me  
Love me, hate me  
I don't care anymore

No le importaba lo que los demas pensaran de el, si lo creian loco o un heroe, a el solo le importaba lo que ella creia, no le interesaba si los demas lo encontraban digno de admiracion, para el la unica persona que era admirable era ella, y es que sin ella el creia que jamas hubiera llegado a algo.

'Til you there was nothing but lonely nights  
There was nothing but sad goodbyes  
For me to fall through  
Come true my dreams are awakening  
Somebody is making me the only one in the room  
What nobody could do  
Nobody 'til you (nobody 'til you)  
Nobody 'til you (nobody 'til you)

Y es que antes de que ella llegara a su vida todo era triste y oscuro a su alrededor, solo habia tristeza y dolor, y ella con su forma de ser le habia traido amor y cariño, habia logrado que su mejor amigo supiera lo que era enamorarse, por que el se habia enamorado como un loco de ella, y el estaba seguro que nunca hubiera podido enamorarse de alguien mas, que no fuera ella

And the more you talk, the less I fear  
No matter what you say,  
We're still on the same hemisphere  
And there's comfort in just knowing that  
Wherever I go, a part of me is staying here With you

Es por eso que aquel dia en que se encontraban hablando de la batalla final que se encontraba proxima, el pensaba decirle todo lo que sentia, aquel amor que llevaba dentro de el.

Le parecia magica la forma en como ella le transmitia tranquilidad, sentia que mientras mas hablaba la chica mas se disipaban todos sus temores. Cuando por fin ella termino de hablar, el la miro de una manera tan especial llena de amor y cuando ella le sostuvo la mirada supo que el la amaba tanto como ella a el, no necesitaron decirselo con palabras, siempre se habian entendido con solo miradas y entonces se besaron.

So take me, shake me  
If you want, you can chase me  
Love me for me  
Stay away from the door

Fue uno de esos besos que hacen historia, y el tuvo mas claro que en ningun otro momento que ella lo amaba por como era, no por ser Harry Potter el niño que vivio.

'Til you there was nothing but lonely nights  
There was nothing but sad goodbyes  
For me to fall through  
Come true my dreams are awakening  
Somebody is making me the only one in the room  
What nobody could do  
Nobody 'til you

Ella solo tenia claro que los sueños se cumplian y que a partir de ese momento nunca se encontraria sola.

What kind of world would it be  
If you ever went away  
Oh, and I, I can't go back to what I had  
'Cuz it will never be the same

Ambos sabian que sus mundos jamas estarian completos si no estaban juntos, que si alguno de los dos se iba sus vidas jamas podrian ser las mismas

'Til you there was nothing but lonely nights  
There was nothing but sad goodbyes  
For me to fall through  
Come true my dreams are awakening  
Somebody is making me only one in the room  
What nobody could do  
Nobody 'til you, nobody 'til you

It was nothing but lonely nights  
There was nothing but sad goodbyes  
For me to fall through  
Come true, I'm awakening, you're shaking me  
Nobody knew what to do  
Nobody 'til, nobody 'til you  
There were lonely nights(lonely nights)  
'Til you  
There was sacrifice(sacrifice)  
Come true, I'm awakening, you're shaking me  
Nobody knew what to do  
Nobody 'Til, nobody 'til you

-Te amo Hermione, y te aseguro que nadie antes que tu, pudo despertar en mi todo este sentir

Y de nuevo la beso.

**Ojala les halla gustado, recuerden no me enojo si me dejan un review acepto de todo, tomatazos, halagos, sugerencias...**


End file.
